Sommes-nous maudits?
by bev28
Summary: Les loups-garou sont-ils destinés à être trahis ? Bill Weasley se pose cette question quand, après avoir développé des gènes lupins, il voit la femme de sa vie le quitter sans crier gare. Remus, immobilisé par sa peur, perd l'amour de sa belle métamorphomage. Alors maudits or not maudits? Slash RL/BW no lemon


Défi de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons - le nombre et le critère - 10 résumés sur la trahison

Résumé : La vie est parfois compliquée, les sentiments humains sont un des plus grands casse-têtes de l'univers. C'est ce que pensait Lupin dans ses moments de Philosophie. Le loup-garou avait mis du temps pour accepter ses sentiments pour Dora. Trop de temps. Il l'avait compris grâce aux odeurs. Sa Dora avait une odeur dans la peau qui n'était pas la sienne. Anéantit et spectateur il vit sa douce partir avec sa moitié qui elle aussi brisait le cœur de son compagnon. Comme quoi le gène Lycanthrope portait la poisse conclut Lupin en regardant avec pitié et compréhension Bill Weasley.

Lupin/Bill (principal) - Dora/Fleur (secondaire)

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à JKR. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Informations pré-lecture: Après le tome 6 et avant le 7. Albus Dumbledore est toujours en vie, Severus n'es pas persona non gratta

* * *

Remus Lupin fixait les flammes rougeoyantes dansant dans l'âtre de vieilles pierres. Ce lycanthrope méditait sur sa vie ratée ou du moins compliquée. Il était assis dans un fauteuil de tissus éliminé. Il regarda sa compagne, Nymphadora Tonks assise en face de lui. Il savait depuis peu qu'il l'avait perdue. Remus était conscient qu'il avait trop attendu et avait pris pour acquis les sentiments de la belle métamorphomage.

Or un soir où l'Auror était rentrée tard, Remus avait senti une odeur inconnue qui imprégnait la peau de sa compagne. Une odeur douce et fleuri enveloppait Dora comme un manteau, estompant complétement la sienne. Ce soir-là, Lupin sut avec certitude qu'il l'avait irrémédiablement perdue, par sa propre faute.

Le problème de Remus, c'était qu'il était terrifié par sa nature et par le mal qu'il pourrait peut-être faire à ses proches. Le loup-garou vivait dans la peur et à cause de cela, il perdait cette femme belle et intelligente qui l'avait peu à peu sorti de cet auto-apitoiement.

Dora détaillait l'homme en face d'elle. Ses sentiments pour lui avait perdu de leur intensité amoureuse pour s'adoucir et finalement se révéler être une sincère amitié. De plus Dora avait rencontrée quelqu'un et c'était magique, tant de sentiment faisant battre son cœur, accélérer sa respiration ...

\- Remus … l'interpela-t-elle doucement

Le lycanthrope leva ses yeux mordorés, il laissa planer le silence, un instant.

\- Je sais Nymph', je sais que je t'ai perdue. J'espère que la personne dont l'odeur te revendique te rend heureuse. Je n'ai pas su le faire.

Le visage du sorcier pris un air mélancolique puis il reprit son observation des flammes. Dora était surprise, foutu odorat surdéveloppé. Cependant, l'Auror était aussi soulagée, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait réussi à le formuler clairement. D'un autre côté, elle était égoïstement déçue, Remus n'avait absolument pas cherché à la retenir.

Dora fit ses bagages le lendemain et partit du cottage après avoir déposé un baiser papillon sur la joue de Remus. Ce-dernier redevint alors seul, il n'en était pas malheureux mais juste défaitiste, après tout, la solitude était une de ses vieilles amies.

-oOo-

William Weasley dit Bill ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Hier encore, il était en couple avec une magnifique et brillante femme, Fleur Delacourt. Et alors qu'il commençait à envisager de la demander en mariage, elle avait rompu. Froidement, avec détachement, comme s'il était quantité négligeable.

Depuis qu'il avait été griffé par Fenrir Greyback, sa nature avait changée, devenant plus sauvage. Il n'avait pas voulu voir que sa compagne s'éloignait progressivement, sa nature de Vélane acceptant très mal le nouveau statut de son compagnon. Bill avait regardé Fleur faire ses valises et partir sans un regard en arrière. Il se sentait tellement trahis. Le sorcier roux avait sombré dans une noire mélancolie, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que sa compagne parte du jour au lendemain sans explications.

Fleur se savait parfois froide et hautaine mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, elle se protégeait. Ainsi, qu'une seule personne savait qu'elle avait fondu plusieurs fois en larme quand elle avait compris que son couple était condamné. Que son cœur s'était brisé quand elle avait vu une larme perler sur la joue de Bill quand elle l'avait quitté, durement. Cette personne était devenue son pilier, son roc et peu à peu son monde. Et, bien que la séparation avec Bill fût très difficile pour elle, Fleur était maintenant pleinement heureuse.

-oOo-

Quelques jours passèrent. Remus se complaisait dans la solitude et la haine de soi. Il vivait en ermite depuis de départ de Dora. Cependant, ce jour-là, le loup-garou devait sortir, en effet Albus Dumbledore l'avait sommé de se présenter à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lupin supportait mal d'aller au Square Grimmaurd depuis la mort de Sirius, mais Albus ne lui avait pas donné voix au chapitre.

Le sorcier entra dans la vieille bâtisse, dès l'entrée, il entendit le tableau de Walburga hurler des injures. Pousser par une colère bestiale, il se présenta devant le tableau et dit froidement.

\- Taisez-vous ! Vos fils sont morts et la lignée des Black est éteinte, voilà où vous ont amené vos principes de pureté, soyez fière de vous mais fermez-là ou je vous détruis à coup de marteau. Je suis sûr que puriste comme vous êtes, vous n'avez pas pensé qu'on puisse attaquer votre tableau à la moldu ? je me trompe ?

Cela eu le mérite de faire taire le tableau. La vieille sorcière blanchit un coup comme si elle réalisait enfin que sa famille n'était plus.

Albus et Bill qui venaient accueillir Remus, étaient ébahis de voir le sorcier si placide, si calme, dégager une colère si froide. Bill était impressionné, il ressentait la vague de pouvoir lycan provenir de Remus. C'était chaud et doux, puissant, cela rassura l'aîné Weasley comme la chaleur du Terrier, son foyer.

Albus ne savait pas que le sorcier avait ça en lui, il en était étonné, après tout, Lupin avait vécu longtemps dans l'ombre de James et Sirius et, une fois seul, s'était effacé.

Remus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait ressenti une puissante indignation de son loup intérieur mais aussi, bizarrement, une envie d'impressionner.

Après les salutations d'usage, le lycanthrope suivit Albus et Bill. Ils descendirent à la cuisine où le reste de la famille Weasley et Maugrey Fol'œil étaient installés.

Remus s'assit dans un coin de la pièce pour avoir une vision périphérique de la salle. Il observa Bill se placer face à lui de l'autre coté de la pièce. Les personnes présentes commencèrent à interagir entre elles, dans l'attente des retardataires. Le lycanthrope se laissa bercer par le ballet des discussions, des rituels sociaux qu'il avait oubliés si jamais il les avait connus un jour. Soudain Remus sentit une odeur familière mais néanmoins différente.

Les deux personnes qui arrivaient, portaient la même odeur, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, c'était des compagnons d'âme destinées. Quelle fut la surprise de Remus en voyant apparaître Nymphadora et Fleur Delacourt, main dans la main. Il comprit alors que même s'il avait été parfait, il n'aurait pas pu lutter contre le départ de Dora.

Bill, de son coté, à cette vision, sentit son cœur se brisé un peu plus et son sentiment de trahison enfler. La femme avec laquelle il se voyait vieillir l'avait quitté froidement et s'affichait maintenant en couple avec une de ses proches amies. Le briseur de sort se torturait en se remémorant tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait passés avec Fleur. Bill se rappela tous les projets qu'il avait envisagés, un petit cottage au bord de mer, un beau mariage, des enfants… tout cela piétiné par le coup de talon, froid, de Fleur. Dans son désespoir, Il jeta un œil sur Remus, celui-ci paraissait surpris mais pas attristé.

Seul le lycanthrope identifia la douleur intense de William. Le roux dégageait des odeurs de trahison, de supplices et de culpabilité. Remus compatissait, lui-même était anesthésié et ne réalisait pas que son ancienne compagne s'affichait déjà en couple quelques jours après leur séparation.

Molly Weasley allait ouvrir la bouche pour injurier Fleur mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par son aîné qui ne voulait que les choses dégénèrent, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

Le calme revint et l'anxiété apparut. Severus Snape était en retard. Or, en dehors de son aigreur et de ses sarcasmes, le professeur de potion était connu pour son irréprochable ponctualité. Sa couverture avait-elle sautée ? Albus s'inquiétait, quand Severus ne pouvait pas venir, il envoyait généralement un patronus.

A peine y eut-il pensé qu'une biche argentée apparut dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Ils entendirent alors la voix éreintée du potionniste.

\- Ai été démasqué et emprisonné, ne venez pas me chercher, adieu.

Cette annonce jeta un froid. Leur meilleur espion voire un ami pour certain, avait été pris.

Remus était anéantit, pas qu'il l'appréciait plus que ça mais il respectait le sorcier. De plus Severus faisait parti de son enfance, de son passé. Par son caractère de cochon et sa personnalité atypique, le potionniste était un repère dans le monde implosé du loup-garou.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas, dit-il calmement brisant ainsi la gangue pesante de silence.

\- Nous n'allons pas risquer des vies pour une tentative de sauvetage vouée à l'échec, s'insurgea Molly Weasley

\- Donc, en vrai, vous voulez le laisser mourir ! qu'auriez vous dit si c'était votre mari ou un de vos enfants qui avaient été emprisonnés, en passe d'être torturés ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, il est bien beau de préserver des vies, mais pas que quand cela vous arrange. Malgré ses travers, Severus, par ses talents en potion et ses informations, nous a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. Ne mérite-t-il pas qu'au moins l'on essaye de le sauver ?

L'assemblée fixait Lupin, il ne les avait pas habitués à des discours à la fois inspirants et réprobateurs. Le lycanthrope fixa Albus.

\- Le mot « adieu » enclenche bien un plan de sauvetage, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux pers du directeur de Poudlard se mirent à briller de nouveau.

\- Oui, en effet. Ce code signifie qu'il est emprisonné au Manoir Malefoy. Le « ne venez pas me chercher » indique qu'une opération de grande envergure est prévue laissant le Manoir sous surveillance réduite.

Remus réfléchît un instant puis proposa.

\- Bien, il faut donc une petite équipe, un binôme qui planque en limite des protections du Manoir Malefoy. L'un des deux sorciers devra savoir détruire les protections de la propriété pour que l'on puisse rentrer. Et dès que les mouvements des Mangemorts sont connus, un membre de l'ordre envoie un patronus à l'équipe qui débute sa mission de sauvetage.

Un silence méditatif lui répondit. Dora était étonnée, elle ne connaissait pas ce Remus confiant, stratège, impressionnant. Elle était assez déçue de ne pas avoir su voir ces qualités chez le sorcier.

Bill était impressionné. Il se dégageait tellement de confiance de la part de Remus, tant de charisme. L'aîné Weasley n'avait jamais fait attention aux yeux si dorés du sorcier. Pendant son discours passionné, ils n'étaient pas sans rappeler la fusion de l'or liquide. Bill sentit son Loup intérieur, en permanence enragé car prisonnier de cette enveloppe humaine même les soirs de pleines lunes, ronronner. Son Loup se roulait, heureux, dans la vague de dominance que distillait Lupin. Le sorcier ne savait pas quoi en penser mais suivant son instinct, il dit.

\- J'en suis, je peux briser les barrières de protection, c'est mon métier après tout.

Remus était content que son plan rencontre une telle adhésion mais s'étonnait de la satisfaction évidente de son Loup qui était l'allégorie du chat se léchant les babines après avoir bouffer le canari.

\- Bien, je viens également, je peux être discret et me fondre dans les ombres, enchaîna le loup-garou.

\- C'est décidé alors, Remus, Bill, dès ce soir vous vous rendrez aux abords du Manoir Malefoy et attendrez notre signal. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, conclut Albus.

Tous se levèrent comprenant que sonnait la fin de la réunion. Bill et Remus s'étaient accordés pour se rejoindre au domicile du lycanthrope pour s'organiser avant de rejoindre le lieu de leur mission.

-oOo-

Dans le crépuscule silencieux, Bill arriva en transplanant devant le petit cottage. Ce-dernier ne payait pas de mine mais était douillet et surtout, baigné de calme. Cela reposait agréablement les oreilles lupines du Weasley. Il toqua à la porte et le maître des lieux lui ouvrit.

\- Entre William, je t'attendais.

Le rouquin détestait son prénom mais l'entendre énoncé par la voix grave de Remus le fit frissonner et se sentir toutes choses. Le fait que son Loup frétillait et remuait la queue ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair.

Bill s'installa naturellement dans le fauteuil que Dora avait quitté quelques jours plus tôt. Avant de commencer la préparation de la mission, une question brulait les lèvres du sorcier.

\- Est-ce que tu … Est-ce que tu savais ?

Remus comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir William.

\- Je savais que je l'avais perdue mais pas pour qui. J'ai été étonné de voir Fleur et Dora arriver ensemble, leurs odeurs totalement mêlées. J'ai compris alors que même avec tous les efforts du monde nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Elles sont des âmes destinées. Ne t'en veux pas William.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du sorcier. Le sentiment de trahison qui l'accompagnait depuis plusieurs jours et qui faisait si mal, commença doucement à s'atténuer. Il observa le sorcier devant lui. Ses cheveux châtain grisonnant semblaient si doux et Bill savait avec certitude qu'il pourrait se perdre des heures dans le regard d'or en fusion du lycanthrope. Le rouquin avait beau être grand, Remus le dépassait de quelques centimètres cependant il avait l'habitude de baisser les épaules le faisant paraître plus petit qu'il n'était en réalité. Bill savourait le fait de n'être pas le plus grand pour une fois. En effet, dans l'inconscient collectif, le plus grand protège le plus petit qui doit être protégé. Or l'aîné Weasley avait tenu le rôle du protecteur toute sa vie, que ce soit au niveau familial, professionnel ou amoureux. Et là, en présence de Remus, il sentait, au plus profond de lui qu'il pouvait enfin lâcher prise, enfin. Ne plus être le protecteur.

Remus de son coté, s'abreuvait du sentiment de sécurité et de confort provenant de son invité. Son Loup se regorgeait. Le sorcier comprit avec surprise que son Loup avait intégrer William dans leur meute. Lupin n'avait rien contre ça. En effet, il se sentit bien en présence du rouquin. Il l'observa un instant, le jeune homme face à lui était bien bâtit, ses longs cheveux roux foncés encadraient un visage magnifique. Trois cicatrices dues à Fenrir Greyback ne faisaient que lui donner un charme viril. William Weasley était beau, Remus était charmé par ses envoutantes prunelles bleues qui d'un regard vous mettaient l'âme à nue.

Dans un silence confortable, les deux sorciers préparèrent leur paquetage composé d'une tente sorcière et de plusieurs potions, d'attaque, de défense et de soin. Ils prirent également de la lecture pour les aider à patienter.

Ils sortirent du petit cottage et naturellement, Remus prit la main de William et transplana. Ils atterrirent à l'orée d'une forêt au nord du Manoir Malefoy situé au sud du Wiltshire. Le campement fut rapidement monté et Bill invoqua un feu magique sans fumée. Remus s'installa, assis le dos contre un arbre, et Bill se plaça face à lui, le feu les séparant. Ils dégustèrent quelques-unes de leurs provisions en silence. Ce dernier n'était pas pesant entre eux, il permettait même aux deux sorciers de se détendre.

Bill réfléchissait encore à sa séparation.

\- Nous sommes maudits n'est-ce pas ? Destinés à être trahis par ceux que l'on aime ?

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

\- Certes, notre nature peut amener de la haine et de l'incompréhension. Or dans mon cas, Dora connaissait ma nature, seul mon comportement m'a fait la perdre, je n'ai même pas cherché à la retenir. J'avais tellement peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Ce n'est pas ma nature qui est la cause de mes malheurs, c'est la peur que, moi, j'en ai.

Le lycanthrope reprit un instant son souffle, ému par ses propres révélations. Puis il planta son regard mordoré dans les yeux bleu lagon de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ta situation est bien différente. Tu es un devenu un hybride sorcier-lycanthrope alors que tu sortais avec une Vélane. Leur nature est douceur et beauté et la notre est passion et sauvagerie. Vos natures sont devenus incompatibles et votre couple, malgré tous tes efforts, étaient voués à l'échec.

Remus fut complétement chambouler de voir des larmes perlées sur les joues de William. Il ouvrit simplement les bras et le jeune sorcier se leva rapidement pour se blottir dans l'étreinte du plus âgé. Grâce à ce geste, Bill put enfin craquer, il sanglotait, la tête sur la poitrine de Remus.

\- Je sais que ça n'enlève pas la douleur de la trahison, mais, ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura le lycanthrope dans les doux cheveux de l'homme dans ses bras.

L'odeur viril de William lui emplissait les narines. Remus se sentait comme dans une parenthèse hors du temps. Il tenait dans ses bras un jeune homme à la fort et fragile, membre de sa meute. La satisfaction de son Loup à protéger et réconforter le sorcier gonfla le cœur de Lupin. Il se sentait à sa place, jamais il n'avait, à ce point, gouté ce sentiment d'utilité, d'être enfin nécessaire à un autre être vivant.

Après presque une heure, les larmes de Bill se tarirent doucement. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait la tête sur les cuisses de Remus toujours adossé à un arbre. Le briseur de sort sentit une main lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Son Loup intérieur ronronnait de nouveau. Bill se sentait beaucoup mieux, jamais il ne s'était sentit si protégé, si soutenu. Il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs. Dans le giron de Remus et pour la première fois, il sut qu'il pouvait ne pas être fort, qu'il pouvait montrer ses failles sans crainte. Sur cette pensée, l'aînée Weasley s'endormit sur son doux oreiller de chaire, le sourire aux lèvres. Remus s'assoupit au rythme de la respiration profonde de William.

L'aurore trouva les deux sorciers ainsi enlacés, Bill s'était retourné et avait le nez plongé dans les plis de la robe de sorcier de Remus. Ce-dernier fut le premier à s'éveiller, il mit quelques secondes à se remémorer où il était et pourquoi. Ses yeux descendirent sur William, blottit contre lui. Le loup-garou fut un instant ébranlé par la bouffée de tendresse qui l'envahit à la vue ce magnifique jeune homme paisiblement endormi sur ses cuisses. Jamais Remus n'avait été si ému par quelqu'un, encore moins un homme. Et pour une fois Loup et sorcier étaient raccord, le roux dans leur bras serait à eux.

Remus ne le savait pas mais à ce moment précis, débuta, enfin, la fusion entre son esprit sorcier et son instinct de loup.

Bill papillonna des yeux, qui croisèrent immédiatement ceux dorés de son oreiller. Le briseur de sort ne s'était jamais senti si serein. La présence de son Loup était bien plus diffuse que la veille comme si leur vision commune leur permettait enfin de faire qu'un. Le sorcier roux détailla chaque trait du visage de Remus, il voulait en mémoriser la cartographie. Bill ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec l'homme contre lui. Ce dont il était certain c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit de nouveau le visage contre le ventre de Remus en soupirant de satisfaction.

Le lycanthrope vit et sentit son homme se blottir de nouveau contre lui. Oui, son. Dans la tête de Lupin, William était devenu sien et il sentait que son cœur n'allait pas tarder à être raccord avec son esprit. Ce qui libérait Remus, c'était qu'il n'avait pas peur de faire du mal à William, son Loup, discret ne désirait qu'une chose, protéger le sorcier. D'instinct il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux roux.

Bill était heureux, son geste avait été accepté. Il se sentait relié à Remus et même s'il n'osait qualifier les sentiments naissant dans son cœur, il savait que l'avenir semblait bien plus heureux qu'il ne le pensait il y a deux jours.

Sans gêne aucune et après quelques instants ils se levèrent et préparèrent un petit-déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien. Une longue journée d'attente les attendait. Il ne savait pas quand les Mangemorts bougeraient ni même si ça serait le jour même.

La journée passa donc lentement laissant aux deux hommes tout le loisir d'apprendre à se connaître. Remus appris que pour William, la famille était très importante, qu'il adorait ses frères et sa sœur. Bill avait une relation privilégiée avec son père et aimait d'un amour inconditionnel son étouffante mère. Le jeune sorcier adorait son métier et appréciait travailler avec les Gobelins qu'il jugeait plus ouverts que certains sorciers.

De son côté, William apprit que Remus était une nature solitaire, sa peur de faire du mal aux autres l'ayant mis à l'écart de ses pairs. Ses meilleurs amis avaient été tout pour lui et maintenant il était si seul. Remus était aussi quelqu'un d'intelligent et de courageux et quand il tenait vraiment à quelqu'un il pourrait mourir pour le sauver.

Par les confidences de Remus, Bill comprit que Lupin ne se trouvait pas du tout séduisant. Alors les joues écarlates, le rouquin lui avoua qu'il le trouvait magnifique. A ces mots de jolies teintes carmin apparurent sur le visage du lycanthrope. Voyant cela, William Weasley qui n'était pas un couard, s'avança doucement. Il prit le doux visage de Remus entre ses mains et tout en guettant une lueur de refus dans les yeux dorés, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pleines.

Remus vit avec bonheur William s'approcher et c'est avec joie qu'il accepta le baiser tant attendu. Ce fut le premier de tant d'autres. Ainsi ils continuèrent leurs révélations, celles-ci entrecoupées de câlin et de baisers, répondant à d'instances pics d'émotion.

-oOo-

Le jour commençait à tomber, quand arriva un lynx argenté d'où sortit la voix de Kingsley.

\- L'opération a commencé, hâtez-vous !

Cela mis toute de suite les sorciers en alertes. Avec expérience et doigté, Bill ne mit que vingt minutes à abaisser les défenses du Manoir. Puis ils transplanèrent rapidement dans l'entrée du bâtiment, l'ayant vu en photographie. Remus prit d'office la tête et baguettes levées, ils entrèrent. Atteignant rapidement les cachots, ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver Severus, aucun Mangemort en vue. Il était en piteux état, Snape ne les reconnu qu'à peine. Ils prirent chacun un bras et Remus transplana directement au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Albus et Poppy les attendaient, ils furent soulagés de les voir arriver mais inquiets de l'état de Severus qu'ils emmenèrent dans une chambre pour le soigner.

Pendant que Remus s'installait dans un fauteuil pour patienter, Bill fit un rapide aller-retour pour récupérer leurs affaires puis rejoignit le loup-garou.

William faisait les cent pas devant Remus, légèrement excédé. Naturellement, ce-dernier ouvrit grand les bras et Bill, qui n'attendait que ça, vint s'assoir sur ses genoux et blottir son nez dans son cou. Le sorcier grisonnant sentit toute suite les épaules de sa charge se relâcher. Sans en avoir conscience il commença à faire des massages circulaires dans son dos. Ils étaient inquiets, vu l'état de santé du potionniste, rien ne garantissait qu'il passe la nuit.

Remus commença à murmurer des mots sans queue ni tête à l'oreille de son William, qui bercé par cette logorrhée, s'endormit dans les bras de son loup-garou. Exténué, Remus ne tarda pas à le suivre dans le sommeil. C'est ainsi enlacé, que les découvrirent Poppy et Albus venant les informer que Severus survivrait à ses blessures.

Poppy était étonné de l'air serein de Remus, elle qui l'avait accompagné tous les mois de sa scolarité et qui avait vu la dépression s'installer petit à petit sans rien pour y faire. Pomfresh était heureuse de voir que son petit protégé goûtait enfin au bonheur. Albus était content également, ses deux garçons méritaient bien un peu d'amour dans cette foutue guerre. Ils les laissèrent donc dormir. Poppy, égale à elle-même, tenu néanmoins à les couvrir d'un plaid.

Deux autres personnes furent spectatrices de cette étreinte, et rien ne pouvait les rendre plus heureuses que cette conclusion. Elles qui avaient été terrifiées de les briser irrémédiablement étaient ravies qu'ils puissent, à eux deux, trouver bonheur et foi en l'avenir. C'est avec un sourire que Nymphadora et Fleur quittèrent les deux amants endormis.

 **Epilogue**

Remus et William après cette mission prirent le temps de s'apprivoiser, de se séduire. Pour enfin, quelques semaines après, ne faire qu'un.

Le jour de la bataille finale qui arriva bien plus vite qu'on ne le pensait et avant le début des affrontements, les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'avouèrent à voix haute et pour la première fois, leur amour.

La chance et l'expérience leur permirent à tous les deux de survivre au combat et ensemble, ils purent savourer la victoire.

Un an, jour pour jour après leur premier baiser, Remus mit un genou à terre et demanda à son William de s'engager dans un avenir à deux.

Ainsi ils vécurent, à jamais liés.

 **FIN**

Voilà pour ce petit OS, j'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis sur cette histoire !


End file.
